


【遊戲王ARC-V】Lunar phase

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: ．這個榊遊矢性格為基礎遊矢+靈擺遊矢的綜合體（還有一點點札克成分）





	【遊戲王ARC-V】Lunar phase

當有人恨著我、愛著我的時候，這個世界才是真實的。

 

……不對，愛不需要。

不會有人愛我的。

 

只有恨才能讓我感受那難以名狀的生存實感。

  
  


一下飛機便感受到飛機起降特有的轟鳴與龐大機身起降引起的風流。

理論上該連上機場的通道並未出現，而整架飛機中有出來的貌似只有我。

現在到底是什麼情況？

不禁的瞇起眼觀察四周，除了飛機起降外一片寂靜，該有的地勤跟空服人員、乘客都不見蹤影。

而寧靜之中最異常的果然是依然能正常起降的飛機。

在無人情況下能操縱飛機的是誰？

『遊矢，記得好好放鬆下，特休都幫你請好了。』找到地勤人員使用的機場出入口後摸索著地勤準備室尋找進入機場的鑰匙，回憶著之所以會來到這座古都的始末，好不容易結束了本季的表演後想好好的在家裡休息，不料被經紀人一張機票加上擅自的排休就這麼被丟出了國外。

然後在這樣人生地不熟的狀態下遇到這弔詭的狀況。

「太過分了……遊里那傢伙是不知道身為魔術師最需要的休息就是遠離人群嗎？」不耐的播打著跨國電話聯絡遊里，一片空曠的寂靜中手機嘟嚕的回音在環境下形成的回音令人不安，而遲遲找不到進入機場內部的鑰匙更是在不安中加劇了煩躁感。

『喂？』良久，遊里熟悉的，略帶黏膩感的嗓音從手機的擴音器傳了出來，『怎麼，行程有什麼問題嗎？』

「問題可大了，你確定你買的是正常的航班嗎？」不會地勤人員把鑰匙隨身攜帶吧，應該有備用才是……

『正常啊，你不是習慣休假時在遠離人群的地方嗎？』遊里輕笑的聲音傳到了遊矢的耳內，『那邊很安靜吧，應該很合你的意？』

「……這裡是哪？」在文件架上搜索的手指停頓於書脊之上，原先如同日常對話般的情境又冷了幾分。

「你這次又把我送到哪了，遊里？」

赤紅的眼眸閃過了一絲凜冽。

『還在地球上，不過就是大家都看不到你……或是說你看不到大家？兩者都有。』遊里的語調中隱約能聽出一股興奮與期待，『你那邊現在是傍晚吧，入夜前離開機場的話就能到真實世界囉。』

『是你所認知的真實世界，沒有語言引誘。』

「你也知道你誘騙過我多少次。』榊遊矢冷冽的取走手機，因長期練習表演而帶著薄繭的手移動到了掛斷的紅色按鍵上，「只要離開就好，對吧？」

『嗯，對喔？不過這裡可是凌晨啊，我要掛了。』未待遊矢出言阻止手機便靜了音，徒留問句扼在喉裡。

「連個是否有生命危險都不提……」在文件架的深處找到了一個隱密的黑色相簿，從相簿似乎是員工合照的夾層中找到了作為備用鑰匙的卡片。

要不就是真沒有危險，不然就是隨處可見殺機卻不會真實死亡的遊戲。

「栽上這惡趣味的天使還真不知小時候的我招惹到誰。」深吸口氣後赴死般的在門鎖上亮起綠燈後轉開手把，習慣性往內拉後卻發現門只能外推不忍嘖了聲。

根據遊里的興趣十之八九是死亡遊戲類型，既然如此若是門只能往外推的話無疑十分危險。

循著方才尋找鑰匙而對環境的記憶到了角落的傘桶取出一把黑色的長柄傘，在門往外推的同時也用長傘探到外頭。

沒事……？

收回雨傘，只見傘間上附著濕潤，而從束起的傘面上能嗅到芬多精的氣味……等等？

小心翼翼的推開了門，只見本應是完全人造物的機場此刻如同叢林一般的，被大量的植物所佔據。

地面依然是熟悉的水泥地面與鍍鐵，指引旅客方向的指示牌與電視牆完全被藤蔓擠壓覆蓋而失去了指引的作用，所幸並沒有參天的樹木遮擋住上方的燈光──話說這情況下燈居然還能亮著，看起還有電力供應這件事也十分離奇──，牆邊長滿了姑婆芋與山蘇花等山林常見植物，看來這裡是以山為構造建立的？

「至少這次沒有什麼極端環境，但是……」遊矢不安的看著窗外日暮時分的橙光。

「時間限制問題暫且不提，這種地方……」苦笑著看著一旁的吊竹草下探出頭的青竹絲。

在人造建築內進行逃脫的森林探險，這是什麼富有遊里風格的玩笑型遊戲嗎？

榊遊矢覺得太陽穴開始抽痛了起來。


End file.
